Communication apparatuses such as mobile terminals that can perform data communication have been proposed. Many communication apparatuses are configured so that while data communication by applications running on the communication apparatus is permitted by default, data communication by applications selected by the user can be prohibited. In this case, for applications of which the user is aware, the user can suppress data communication by the applications. The user might not, however, be fully aware of what sort of applications are running on the communication apparatus. Accordingly, in a case where the user would choose to prohibit data communication if aware of operations by an application, the user might not choose to prohibit data communication of the application due to not being aware of the operations.